


little support triangle problems

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: M/M, um i feel like clarine gets ooc halfway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: Clarine doesn't want to move to the back, Dieck is overprotective and Rutger is just tired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a draft i found back. i still have SO many

"Hey, watch it!”

Dieck deflected the arrow that was heading straight for Clarine’s head with his axe just in time, and Rutger was at the archer's side in a second, killing him in the next.

“The hell are you doing up in front?!” he hissed, retracting his sword from the archer's corpse.

“I need to be able to heal you, and I cannot do that when I'm all the way in the back!” Clarine huffed. She calmed down her horse, patting its neck and softly cooing.

“Clarine. You cannot stay on the front. It's too dangerous.” Dieck took out his armourslayer and tossed it to Rutger, eyeing the knights in the distance that were heading their way. “Stay in the back and only come out up front if you really must.”

“But how will I ever help anyone all the way in the back? What if I can't make it in time?” Clarine made no effort to move away from her position. Rutger sighed deeply and threw his head back, facing the cloudy sky. He frowned. It looked like it was going to rain.

“If we need your help we'll move to the back, so don't worry.” Despite Clarine not listening to him Dieck stayed calm, unlike Rutger who felt himself getting frustrated with the girl. She had good intentions, but he really did not want her to risk her life over a little wound. “Besides, if it's really urgent, Lugh will be here to patch most of it up.”

Rutger drew in a sharp breath through his teeth. Clarine was really not going to like that. He remembered the countless times she had ranted to him about how a little boy like Lugh shouldn't be allowed to be called a ‘healer’. And, as he had expected, she threw a fit.

“Lugh?! You mean the 13 year old boy who learned how to use staves a week ago?!”

Rutger frowned. “To be fair, he is only a year--”

“I cannot believe you would compare him to me! His healing magic is inferior to mine, not even enough to heal a scraped knee!”

Dieck finally tore his eyes away from the battlefield in front of him and turned to Clarine. “Listen. Clarine. I won't tell you twice. Go to the back and stay safe. I promise you we won't die.”

She puffed up her cheeks. “You can't tell me what to do; you're not my dad!”

Dieck crossed his arms, looking sternly at Clarine. “Well, now I am. Go to the back lines, Clarine. Because of your horse you'll be able to move to the front quickly if we are in dire need of healing. And even then, you still have your physic staff.”

Silence. Clarine looked at Dieck, mouth agape and eyes wide. Rutger closed his eyes, trying not to sigh. Why. Why was this happening. Why was he like this.

Suddenly, Clarine’s shock made place for a smile, the kind of smirk only a smug 14 year old could pull off. “But daahaaad,” she whined, “Roy said not to use my physic staff unless there's a case of emergency!”

“Roy can piss off,” Rutger retorted quickly, ignoring Dieck’s big, happy grin. “I don’t give two shits about his orders. And if he has a problem with that, tell him to go tell that to me and my sword.”

“What Rutger means,” Dieck stepped in, preventing Rutger from saying even more about the issue, “is that if you feel like you need to use your physic staff, then use it. Don’t listen to orders if you feel like you can save a life, especially on the battlefield. We can deal with the consequences of your actions later.” He glanced sideways at Rutger. “In a... peaceful way, that is.”

“Okay! Got it.” Clarine smiled brightly at Dieck and Rutger. “I'll retreat to the back, then. Don't worry, I'll still watch out over you both. After all, I can’t afford to lose my dads!”

“Hey, wait!” Rutger yelled, but Clarine had already taken off. He turned to Dieck, glaring at the man. “I'm not her dad.”

“Well, _I_ am, and I am also your boyfriend, and I think we both know what that means.” He wore an amused look on his face. “Also, I'd appreciate it if you didn't curse around our daughter.”

“I'm not her fucking--”

“The enemy troops are approaching.” Dieck took out his steel axe, looking at the enemy knights who had now gotten a lot closer to their army. “Save your anger for them.”

“Oh, I will.” Rutger grabbed his amourslayer with his left hand and took on a fighting stance. He could feel the first raindrops falling in his face. “You bet I will. Let's take ‘em down before the rust does.”


End file.
